prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Power of Love
is the second character song for Madoka Aguri and is sung by her voice actor, Kugimiya Rie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kagirareta toki datte sore sae mo tanoshimou yo Tokimeki wa ushinawanai wa sore ga watashi dakara Tojikomerareta sekai mirai wa doko ni aru no ka? Daremo ga tomadoi nagara mo aruku Totsuzen ni yami ga afurete Kurayami ni fuan ga yure ugoita Dakedo, seigi wa yuragi wa shinai Hakanaku mo kizande ikou! Ai no chikara Wasurenai wasurenai chikatta mirai Don'na kunan ga matteita toshitemo Motto tōku motto takaku watashi wo ugokasu Nakama ga iru wasurenai Wasurete wa ikenai massuguna omoi dake wa Dare ni demo yowasa ga aru yo dakara, yasashiku nareru Kimi to deaeta koto sore ga takaramono ni naru Kanashimi mo itami mo wakachi aeru Dokomademo tsudzuite iku michi Mō kesshite hikikaese wa shinai kara Hitori janai to kizuite hoshī Kiseki no tobira kitto hiraku ai no chikara Wasurenai wasurenai chikai no kotoba Tsuyoi omoi ga michibiite kureru Motto tōku motto takaku mirai wo shinjiteru Nakama to iru wasurenai Wasurenai wasurenai chikatta mirai Don'na kunan ga matteita toshitemo Motto tōku motto takaku watashi wo ugokasu Nakama ga iru wasurenai Wasurenai wasurenai chikai no kotoba Tsuyoi omoi ga michibiite kureru Motto tōku motto takaku mirai wo shinjiteru Nakama to iru wasurenai |-|Kanji= 限られた時だって　それさえも楽しもうよ ときめきは失わないわ　それが私だから 閉じ込められた世界　未来はどこにあるのか? 誰もが戸惑いながらも歩く 突然に　闇が溢れて 暗闇に　不安が揺れ動いた だけど、正義は　揺らぎはしない 儚くも刻んでいこう! 愛の力 忘れない　忘れない　誓った未来 どんな苦難が　待っていたとしても もっと遠く　もっと高く　私を動かす 仲間がいる　忘れない 忘れてはいけない　真っ直ぐな想いだけは 誰にでも弱さがあるよ　だから、やさしくなれる 君と出会えたこと　それが宝物になる 悲しみも痛みも　分かちあえる どこまでも続いていく道 もう決して引き返せはしないから 一人じゃないと気付いてほしい 奇跡の扉　きっと開く　愛の力 忘れない　忘れない　誓いの言葉 強い想いが　導いてくれる もっと遠く　もっと高く　未来を信じてる 仲間といる　忘れない 忘れない　忘れない　誓った未来 どんな苦難が　待っていたとしても もっと遠く　もっと高く　私を動かす 仲間がいる　忘れない 忘れない　忘れない　誓いの言葉 強い想いが　導いてくれる もっと遠く　もっと高く　未来を信じてる 仲間といる　忘れない |-|English= Even when it's limited just like that, let's enjoy The crush won't be lost that's because it's me Where would the future be in the trapped world? Everyone is walking, while being confused Suddenly, darkness is overflowing In the darkness, the anxiety is wavering But, justice won't flicker Ephemeral and also carved to go! The power of love Don't forget, don't forget, the sworn future Whatever hardships were waiting Much further, much higher, I will move Don't forget your friends are here I can't let it forget how straight feeling only are A weakness anyone has therefore, I will be kind To have met you will be my treasure To share sadness and pain as well Whatever path you will follow I won't return ever again I want you to notice that you're not alone The door of miracles will surely open with the power of love Don't forget, don't forget, the sworn words The strong feelings will lead you Much further, much higher, I'll believe in the future Don't forget your friends are here Don't forget, don't forget, the sworn future Whatever hardships were waiting Much further, much higher, I'll move Don't forget your friends are here Don't forget, don't forget, the sworn words The strong feelings will lead you Much further, much higher, I'll believe in the future Don't forget your friends are here Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs